Neighborly Love
by J'sOTPs
Summary: The Loud Family gets new neighbors that catches each of their attention. How will the Loud's and Johnson's (OC) overcome their feelings for each other? Full of adventure, laughs, and romance, Rated T for swearing, smoking, and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first Loud House fanfic staring the Loud Family and my very own OC's The Johnson family. Ever since I watched it, I absolutely loved it! But I wanted to go deep with all the characters so it will have mature and some dark themes through out the story, but I I'll definitely keep it happy :). All rights reserved and please read, review, and enjoy! 3**

 **Lincoln's P.O.V**

 _Ahh…_ a great Sunday morning outside! My sisters and I are all out here while mom and dad are pulling Lily and Lola on a wagon, Luan is chasing Leni with a plastic spider, Lana and Lynn were making dirt castles, Lisa was testing crystallization levels in the sand box where Luna was sitting writing music, Lori was playing monopoly with me while texting Bobby, and Lucy was sitting under a tree reading. Oh yeah, the Louds were doing fantastic on a perfect day like today. "Look, a moving truck!" shouted Lana; our attention went to the moving truck in front of the house to our right. Ever since Mr. Grouse went to visit his family on Christmas, he decided to stay with his family; he sends us postcards every month, anyway, ever since he left his house has been up for sale, and I guess someone bought it. "Woah, awesome basketball court" Lynn exclaimed as the moving men were carrying it out the big moving truck, "Sick axe" Luna said in awe as they brought out a purple guitar. We looked with interest as they brought out various things, then a red van pulled up behind the truck.

A huge family stepped out almost resembling the other dimension Louds, but they weren't. A woman, with brown hair wearing an orange long-sleeve and khaki pants, had a baby in her arms with black hair, resembling his father who also had black hair. "Hello neighbors!" My mom and dad said sync, "My name is Rita, my husband Lynn, and our baby girl Lily, we're the Loud family!" my mom say's with a smile and shaking the woman's hand. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Loud. I'm Michelle and this is my husband Joey, and our baby boy Jr, we're the Johnson family!" As the adults chatted, I approached a girl who my age I tapped her shoulder and she turned around and smiled. She had fairly tanned skin like her father and siblings, long brown hair, a purple shirt, jeans, and black and white converses like mine. _She was really cute, woah back it up Lincoln, you're in the middle of getting Ronnie Anne._ "Hello I'm Lincoln Loud, I'm 11" I said shaking her hand, "Hi Lincoln, I'm Jocelyn Johnson and I'm 11 too!" she said as she giggled. "Welcome to the neighborhood Jocelyn, is that your family" "Yeah, all 10 brothers are mine" I look at her in shock. "Woah, I have 10 sisters, didn't know someone knew the feeling?" "Right! I thought I was the only one" "What are their names?" She briefly looked back at her brothers as they walked into the house, "There's Joshua, he's the oldest, Justin, Jack, Jacob, Jason, Jared, Jeremy and Jamie the twins, Jeff, and Jr the youngest. How about you" "Well there's Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, the twins Lana and Lola, Lisa, and the baby Lily." She looked at me with excitement "I'd love to meet them one day" She said with a smile. "Same I want to meet your siblings too" I say returning her smile. "Louds back in the house" I hear my dad call out. "That's my cue, it was really cool meeting you Jocelyn" "You too Lincoln, bye!" she said waving, she was cool. As I walk into the house I hear my mom say, "They were nice!" "Big family too" I hear Leni add. "This is going to be interesting" Lisa adds as well. I join, "I met the only girl, Jocelyn, she was really nice" "Ooo Linky has a crush" I hear Lori mock, "Nope, Ronnie Ann" I say blushing proudly. _Right…_

So that's my story! I hope you like the first chapter just introducing it with Lincoln and Jocelyn first, remember to Read and Review guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, hope everyone had a good new years eve and may you all have a great 2017! Yayyyy I got 147 views already, you guys are the best! Keep reading and reviewing guys 3**

/

 ***The Next Day***

 **Lori's P.O.V**

Royal Woods High is an awful place, and sadly it was only a Monday, I had just finished my last class, Honors Chemistry. It was the end of the day, finally! I got my books out my locker and began to walk out that school, praying that it hadn't rain like said on the news, but it did. And to make matters worse mom took the car today to work, and Bobby and I were in a fight, like why would he cancel his date with me to go out with hid friends, _as if_.

So I walked out letting rain fall on me, then it stops? I look up and it's an umbrella big and black, I look to the holder, "Hey your one of my new neighbors right?" "Yeah, I'm Joshua Johnson" he has brown hair spiked up, a green t-shirt, and khaki shorts like mine, "Lori Loud, thanks for the cover" He simply nodded. "So um like, don't you have a boyfriend to drive you home?" "I do but we're in a figh- wait, how'd did you know I have a boyfriend?" I ask suspiciously. "It's literally what everyone talked about, you and Bobby are in an argument or fight?" I sighed and nodded, _great it's all over the school._ "I know the feeling, my girlfriend and I are in a fight too" He said coldly. We walked in silence for a while, hearing the sound of rain hitting the umbrella. "What about" I said "If it's ok, wait no I'm sorry" I stammer and he chuckles and God was it sexy _…um wait Lori, no just no…_ "She's mad that I moved" He said sighing, I looked at him sadly "Sucks, I'm sorry" I say stopping to hug, _Lori wtf, you just met him, called him sexy, and now hugging him, stay loyal child._ But before I could pull away he hugged me back, "Thanks, and I'm sorry about Bobby"; we pull apart. "What's her name" I ask, "Barbra" He says as a small smiles plays at his lips. The rest of the walk home is silence, yet a comfortable silence, he walks me to my house, "Um, thanks again, for real" I say with a smile. He smiles back "No problem, Catch cha around Lori" "Bye Joshua" say lastly before entering my house, "Hey Lori Wets u- heyy how come you're not wet? Luan asked disappointingly. "I shared an umbrella with Joshua, the oldest Johnson kid" I say with small smile, "Aw isn't that nice, look like he saved you from a rain check, haha get it?, all of us groaned. Moms head popped out the kitchen "Speaking of the Johnsons, they invited us to a potluck on Friday, you kids interested?" "Sure, I can show off my new crown" Lola said admiring herself in the mirror. "A chance to go into the night, great" Lucy said appearing out of no where scaring all of us. "Ok then it's settled, How exciting!" Mom says scurrying back into the kitchen. _Yeah…fun_

 **/**

 **So second chapter guys, sorry it's short, but chapter 3 is going to be longer ;), Read and Review guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY views, you guys are seriously sweet! Here is chapter 3 hope you all enjoy, remember to read and review 3**

 **/**

 ***Time Skip- Friday***

 **Leni's P.O.V**

Yay! Fashion Design 2 is next! It's totes my fav class, and I always get an easy A, I always get my genius moments in there. I walked in, right now we're learning how to make clothing for kids, I was gonna continue my dress for Lola when I see a guy touching it, like rude, "Um excuse me, but that's mine" I say angrily. He turns around, I gotta say he's pretty cute, black hair wavily combed over, a blue plaid shirt, and khaki pants, "Oh I'm sorry! I was here because it's the only one that's not naked" I look around "Omg, they're naked! That's like so wrong!" I shout. "Leni, they're not naked, just empty" I hear my friend Shawnda say, "Ohhh" me and the guy say at the same time. "Well Leni, I'm Justin Johnson, and this dress is a-ma-zing!" He says with a smile, "Thank you Justin, and wait, aren't we neighbors?" I ask. Justin stops and think "Are you Leni Loud, don't yell please!" He says covering his ears, "No my last name _is Loud_ , I though that at first too!" I giggled. "Ohh, okay, hey are you coming to our potluck tonight?" "Of course, I'm bringing a pot for good luck" I say with a smile, "Same, it _is_ a potluck right" Justin says chuckling. "Okay students to work, and welcome our new student Justin!" Our teacher says, "Well, see you later Leni!" He says walking away, "See ya", _he's so interesting_

 ***Potluck***

 **Luna's P.O.V**

"Okay kids, best behavior the whole neighborhood is here!" Dad says. "No probs pop" I say, "Promise" the twins say, "Yes sir" Lisa say adjusting her glasses. We enter the Johnsons house, and everyone immediately scatters, Lori and Joshua are outside on the picnic table talking about something "Bae back", Lincoln Lynn, Luan, and Lana are all playing Just Dance with Jocelyn, Lucy was sitting on the couch with their black ab watching them dance, Lisa was talking to some other neighbors, and Justin and Leni were siting on pots taking pictures of Lola's new gown and tiara. I sigh, mom made me leave my phone home so I couldn't listen to music, _not cool_ , So I decided to sneak back home, but taking the back so the ol'folks couldn't see me. As I say hi to a couple of peeps, I see smokes, from the woods? I go check it out making sure it's not anything serious, but instead I find a guy, brown-hair Mohawk, a red shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and black joggers, who's smoking! I angrily walk up to him and snatch it out of his hand and stomp on it to put it out. "Hey, what the hell!" He yelled angrily, "Smoking kills man" I shouted back. He rolled his eyes "Chill dudette, I know" I look at him disgustingly, memories flooded back to me.

 _ ***Flashback***_

" _Jade, you need to cool it with the smoking" 8_ _th_ _grade me says_

" _Chill Luna, I know" My best friend Jade says lighting up a cigarette_

" _I promise Luna" She says hugging me_

 _There I stood in front of her tombstone "You promised" I say tears swelling up in my eyes_

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

I shook those thoughts away "Give me the pack" I say. He looks off guard by this "What?" "I said give me the pack" I say impatiently, He chuckles "Not gonna happen love" "Hand it over or I tell" I say with a smirk. His eyes grow wide at this "Fine" he grumbles as he reaches in his pocket and puts the pack in my hand, "What gives" he asks. I turn my attention back to him and look at him more closely freckles and safety pin pierced in his ear, gotta say dude's got style. I sigh sliding down a tree that was behind me, he sat on the ground next to me, "I lost my best friend to smoking" I say in a low tone, "Harsh, sorry dudette". "It's cool bro, and by the way I'm Luna Loud" I say looking at him with a smile, he smiles back "Jack Johnson", we sit in silence. "I do it to release stress" he says looking into the night, "What's up" I ask, "Can't come up with lyrics or music for this song" I look at him confusingly "Dude, you shouldn't smoke because of that, it happens to me all the time, I just relax and listen to music whenever I'm in one of my droughts", he sighs. "I usually talk about it with my older brother Joshua, he's the only one who knows I smoke". Again silence, "I know it's bad, I know I can quit, but I just can't" "Started" I ask, "8th grade, my friend got me hooked, but he got caught" he says. "I can help you, I'll even help you with your music" I say looking at him with a smile, he turns to me "Really" "Totally bro, we can start whenever you like" "Thanks Luna, for real" he says giving me a fist bump, "No problem Jack" I say returning the fist bump.

 ***Later that night***

 **Luan's P.O.V**

"-Why was the mushroom invited to the party?" I ask with a smile already starting to form. "Because he was a _fungi! Haha!_ The crowd laughs. "Well folks it's been great but I _mush_ leave the r _oom, haha get it?_ The audience erupts in laughter and applauses. "Great show, I mush say it was a success, hehe" a boy with brown hair split down the middle, wearing an orange short sleeved shirt, and green plaid shorts with matching suspenders, _what a hunk_. I blush and laugh at his joke "Gee thanks and good one" "Strawberry smoothie's kids" Mrs. Johnson offered us "Oh thank you _berry_ much" I say laughing. She chuckles "Good one Luan" "Yeah good one, you're apart of the Loud family right?" he asks, "Yep, Luan Loud that's me" I say. "I'm Jacob Johnson, you're a really good comedian" He says with a big smile, I blush again _control yourself Luan_ , "So are you" "Aw, I am somewhat a comedian I run my business, _Johnson Jokes_ " My eyes grow wide in awe "No way! I've heard amazing things about it". Now he blushes "Thanks, comedy is my life" "Totally, giving people a reason to smile is the best feeling ever!" I say proudly, "C'mon Luan, time to go" Lynn calls out. "Coming sis, well Jacob it was nice to meet you" "It was _berry_ nice to me you too Luan! _Haha_ " We both laugh.

/

 **So guys here's chapter 3 hope you guys enjoyed, for my OC's, I'm getting most of my inspiration from the other dimension Louds, still all rights reserved. Luna is one of my favorite characters so I wanted to expand her first P.O.V, but I love all the Loud kids. Sorry for Luan's P.O.V, I'm not really good with jokes XD. Remember to read and review everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone, thank you so much for the views, I'm glad you guys are reading my story. Remember to keep reading and reviewing :)!**

 **/**

 ***Time skip: Next week***

 **Lynn's P.O.V**

" _LYNNSANITY_ " I hear my friend Emma yell, " _EMMSTER_ " I yell back giving her a fist bump "What's up" "There's a new kid who's awesome at soccer, he hasn't missed a goal!" She shouts, "Hmm, sounds like my type of person, let me go check him out". We walked outside it's a nice fall day here at James Wood Middle School, and I see a guy wearing a navy blue football jersey with the number 5 on it with matching shorts, I kicked a ball straight into the goal, he turns around "Nice" He says with a smirk "Right back at cha". "Jason Johnson" He says shaking my hand "Lynn Loud", "Aye, you're my neighbor, cool" He says with a smile, "So you play football?" I ask. "Yeah Quarterback, I play lots of other sports, but football is my main ya know?" "Oh yeah! Soccer's my main but I love playing other sports too!" I say proudly, "We should play together, you seem like a good athlete", my cheeks go warm at this, probably from sweat, "Thanks man, you too". "We should also hang, it'll be cool" He says running a hand through his messy black hair, _definitely…_

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"Okay kids free time!" I hear my teacher, Sigh finally free time, I can catch up on my book _"How To: Dark Magic"_ I sit on one of the beanbags in the dark corner, my favorite spot in the classroom. "I love that book" I hear a monotone voice say, I look up from my book, a boy with short dark blue hair with bangs covering his eyes, a black sweater with the word _death_ written in white cursive on it, and black pants, _cute_ , "Jared Johnson" "Lucy Loud". He sits across from me in the other beanbag, it goes silent, and I peek from my room again, he's reading _"Count Dracula's Empire: Book 3"_ " _Gasp_ , you have his new book" I say somewhat shockingly. "Sigh yeah really love his books" Jared says looking up, "You can-um borrow it when I'm done if you want" "Sure, we can trade books" I say lamely, "Cool" he says finally turning back to his book, _Cool…_

 **Lana's P.O.V**

"Hurry up Lana, I wanna go!" Lola shouts "Go on without me" I say spotting a gorgeous mud puddle. "Fine, you tell mom" she says walking away, "YAY" I scream jumping into the puddle, I don't know why people hate mud so much, it's the greatest thing in the world! "Hey back off, I was here first" A boy with black hair in a bowl cut hair style, overalls with a simple white tank top underneath, and a brown truckers hat worn backwards, "No way, I was here first!' I shout back, "Listen missy, I suggest you back off or else" He says getting close to me, he was only a little taller than me, but still looked like a whimp. "Or what" I say narrowing my eyes at him, all of a sudden my face was covered in mud, I wipe it off only to find that looser on the floor crying with laughter, " _Oh yeah?_ " I dump a full load of mud him using my cap. He stops laughing right away, "Oh it's on" he yells shaking off the mud, "Bring it whimp" I say with a smirk, we run the opposite direction from each other and begin getting our amo and start throwing handfuls of mud at each other, and let me say, this kid got game. He started running further so I chased him laughing evilly, we continue throwing our mud pies at each other until we both trip over a log; we're completely covered in mud we look at each other and burst with laughter. "Say, you've got good aim" he says "The name's Jeremy Johnson" he says offering me a brown covered hand, I take his hand, "I'm Lana Loud, you throw pretty far too". He giggled "That was really fun, I don't get to do that very often" "Agreed, people now a days hate anything dirty" I say with a frown, "We could do it more often, you're a Johnson, which means you're my neighbor right?" I ask. "Oh yeah, the Louds, awesome we should, so truce?" He says raising his hand for a high five, I hit it "For _now_ " we both laugh.

/

 **So here's chapter 4, sorry for the short introduction for these characters, I promise you I have a lot more stored in future chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! You guys are the best with all the reviews and views it truly warms by heart C:! And I just wanted to say thank you so much guys, glad you all are enjoying my story! The chapters are pretty short because they're just introductions, I promise future chapters will be longer ;) Continue to Read and review!**

 **/**

 ***Little Royals National Pageant Try-out Day***

 **Lola's P.O.V**

"Hurry Mom!" I say dragging her into the community center where the application was due, _I'M SO GONNA WIN!_ "Next" A man calls out from the stage, "Ooo c'mon Mom!" I yell "Okay Lola, let's hurry", I sashay on stage putting on my prettiest smile but before I could turn my attention to the Judge I see a boy on stage too. Brown hair with bangs tucked with the perfect amount of volume, a crown on his head, a blue sweater draped over his shoulders with a white polo underneath, and black slacks, _psh Amateur…_ , "Um excuse me sir, but it's my turn" I say sugarcoating my voice but inside full of rage. He put on the fakest smile I have ever seen, "Ma'am I think you're confused, it'd my turn" "Actually kids, it's both of your turns" The judge says, both our heads snap to face him, "Can you be so kind to explain sir, I'm a bit confused" his voice filled with fake innocence. "Well since you both are raining champions in the pageant world. Lola Loud in girls and Jaime Johnsons in boys, you guys are the best there is!" The judge yelled, we both looked at each other with confusion, "And" he continues "It seems you both are doing a ballet routine according to your applications" My eyes grow wide WHAT. DID. HE JUST. SAY? "And we were thinking how about you two compete as one, together!" He faces me, his face matching mine with rage, "Um, we'll get back to you on that" he says with another fake smile "Alright good, contact me as soon as possible, spots are extremely limited and remember only the best" The judge yells. "Will do sir thank you!" I say super sweet and batting my eyelashes, we both graciously leave and make our way backstage, "Listen here _Jaime_ , I'm going to tell you now, _I AM NOT_ working with you!" I yell angrily, his face turns sour "You think I wanna work with _you_? Besides Lola you'll never reach my potential". I gasp loudly, no he did no just say that "What potential? _Oh please_ your ego is bigger then your crown", now he gasps and balls his fist "At least I'm not a Barbie wannabe!" He snaps. "YOU LITTLE! YOU'RE FAKER THAN A KEN DOLL!" I yell, "Aw look at the two cuties" my mom says, "Aren't they adorable" Mrs. Johnson adds. "Thank you very much Mrs. Loud" Jaime says with his fake smile returning, "And you two are looking much more magnificent" I say batting my eyelashes again, "Aw Lola" Her and my mom say at the same time, _never fails_. "C'mon hun let's go home, bye Rita bye Lola" Mrs. Johnson says as she walks out with Jaime. He turns around and sticks his tongue out, It takes all the self-control I have not to rip his tongue out, so I just narrow my eyes at him.

 ***Royal Woods Community College*  
Lisa's P.O.V**

"-And that students, is why you should never mix sulfuric acid with soda!" I say ending our lesson and experiment, "Bye Professor" I hear one of my students say, "Goodbye young scholar" I shout back. "Your teachings are truly phenomenal" I hear a voice and look to see where it came from, a young boy with shaved brown hair, a white longed sleeved dress shirt with a burgundy sweater vest, and brown slack, with thick Dexter glasses siting on top of his nose, "Ah, Mr. Johnson pleasure you could visit me" I say walking to shake his hand. "How is your first day going?", after a confrontation we had at the potluck, I discovered Jeff had an incredible knowledge about statistics and probability, since the Community College had been looking for a teacher in that field, you can assume I recommended him to teach here. "Phenomenal, sharing my ideas and knowledge with others is simply elite, I even added a bit humorous monologue" He says chuckling. "You know we should combine our studies on the probability of contamination of sulfuric acids on plants" I offer, "Brilliant, I thought I was who observed the grass color change!" He says with a huge smile, "I accept your offer, _Lisa_ " He says flushing, _strange… I am doing the same?_

 **/**

 **Here's Chapter 5! So much sassss, hope you guys enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all, you do not even know how happy I am about this story! You guys love it so much, and I'm glad you do! Continue to Read and Review everyone XD**

 **/**

 ***R.W.H. S***

 **Joshua's P.O.V**

"Finally Lunch, I was dying in Pre- Calculus!" My friend Kyle says. We were walking to the cafeteria, "Same, go on without me, I brought my own lunch today" I say walking to my locker, "Hurry Dude, I'm about to make moves on Shawnda" He says running away, I chuckle _typical Kyla…_ As I'm sorting through my locker It suddenly closes almost cutting off my whole arm, "Dammit Lori, you almost cut my arm off!" I yell looking at her as she is panting, "I know, I'm sorry but I need to hide like now!" She says quickly. I raise my eyebrow "Why?" "Because Bobby has this lunch and I don't want to see him" She said running a nervous hand through her blond hair, "But I thought you guys sorted things out?" "Ughh, we did but we started arguing again and it's just UGHHH!" "Ok Ok Lori calm down, I don't think hiding is the answer" I say with an amused smile, she hits my shoulder. "It's not funny, it's a serious problem" She yells. "and- Hey Luna!" she yells again calling Luna, she takes off her Beats "What's up Lori, hey Joshua" She says with a smile. "I need to be hidden becau- _Fuck_ he's coming!" She says pulling Luna in front of her and my locker door to help cover up. "Hey Luna, have you seen Lori?" Bobby asks walking up to Luna, "Um nope, haven't seen her, I don't think she has this lunch, sorry brody" She says lying perfectly, "Oh ok, thanks anyways" He says disappointment filling his voice.

"There, he's gone now" I say closing my locker, "Thanks a lot guys" Lori says sighing. "What was that all about" Luna asks as she is walking outside with us, "We fought again" Lori said sitting down on one of the picnic tables, "Again, but you guys didn't even last 1 week!" Luna said chuckling, "Not funny, I'm so sad" Lori says taking Luna's chips. "Well how about, I don't know, you talk to him? I say, "Honestly sis, just put an end to all this" Luna adds, "Nooo!" "Why not?" I ask. "Because I started the fight!" She yells causing people to look at us, "Oh" I say looking at Luna, "Why" Luna asks "Because I don't believe him" Lori says in a whisper. It goes silent, "Well, if you tell him that maybe that'll clear things up" I offer trying to cheer her up, "I guess I could give it a try" She said still looking sad, "C'mon sis, I'm sure this will all blow over once you guys talk!" Luna says holding Lori's hands. "Luna's right, Lori you're to cute to just let go!" _Wait…_ My eyes grow wide realizing what I just said. Lori blushes "Thanks Joshua, and Luna you're right" "Good, now I'm starving, let's eat!" Luna yells.

*R. W. E. S*

Lucy's P.O.V

"That was scary…I love it" I say as Jared read me his newest poem, "Thanks, I put a lot of thought into it" He says plainly, "You're really good too" He says sitting next me. It was recess time, and even though it was a bit chilly, we still went out; we were just sitting under a tree. "Thanks, I try" I say writing a new poem, " _Helloooo_ Jared!" I hear a high-pitch voice say, "Sigh, Hello Tiffany" Jared says burring his head farther into his book. She sits really close to him, "So how are you handsome" She says as she winking her eye at him, "Um good" He says annoyingly pushing her red hair out his face, "Why are you here by yourself" She says holding his hand, he removes his hand back, "I'm with Lucy, Tiffany" He says coldly. She snaps her head to me, "Oh, you" She says frowning, "Sigh, hi" I say, "So I see you two over… black" She said still looking at me disgustingly, "Whatever" Jared said scooting closer to me to escape. "Well, How about we play family together, you could be my husband" Tiffany says practically sitting on him, "I'll pass" He says gently pushing off, "How about a romantic wa-" "Oh my gosh, go away Tiffany" I say rudely cutting her off. Both of them look at me, except while Jared is giving me a small smile, Tiffany looks ready to kill, cool… "Um, I was talking to Jared, not you, you dark creep" She says angrily, I was about to speak but Jared beat me to it. "You're just a plain creep" He says angrily, Tiffany looks heartbroken by this, "Ha Ha, oh Hun you are so funny! Well I will see you later Jared" She says walking with her fist balled up. "Woah…" was all I could mange to say, "She was so annoying, thanks for that" He says brushing his blue bangs out his eyes, "A-Anytime" I say feeling my cheeks go warm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, out with a new chapter just for you beautiful reader! Remember to Read and Review bby's!**

 **/**

 ***R.W. M. S***

 **Jason's P.O.V**

"Ok Kids, a good game of volleyball is up" Coach Thompson, our P.E teacher says, "I'm picking Captains, _hmm_ Lynn and Jason" He says. "Alright" We say high-fiving each other, "You're going down Jason!" She says smirking, "Bring it Loud" I say smirking back. We start choosing our teams ending up with an even of 9, Coach blows his whistle "Serve", I have the volleyball, "0 serving 0" I call out, we play Lynn spiking every chance she got, "Quit hitting my weak spots Johnson, Aces aren't cool" She yells angrily. I shrug "Can't help being the best Hun" I say winking at her, she smiles, but a dangerous smile, She has the ball "16 serving 15" She shout, we play hitting the ball back and forth until we both hit causing a net ball. "My ball" I say catching my breath, "No, it's my ball" She says taking the ball from me, "Lynn, it's my point, therefor my ball" I yell, "Jason, the ball fell on your side, it's my ball!" she yells back. "COACH!" We yell in sync, "It's no one ball, good game kids A's for everyone!" He says with a smile. "Water?" Lynn says offering me her water bottle "Sure" I say taking a waterfall, "Still was my ball" I say wiping my mouth, "Nope, my ball" she says smirking proudly. "Whatever Loud, wanna come over for a rematch?" She says, I drape my arm over her shoulders "Anything doll" I say winking at her again, "Eww" she says laughing while her cheeks go red _, teasing her is the best!_

 ***R. W. H. S***

 **Justin's P.O.V**

"Leni, can you pass me the scissors?" I say working on Jaime's new suit for his latest pageant, _he is so going to blow away the judges_ , "Sure thing" She says giving me the scissors, "Aww your suit is totally adorbs" She said squealing. "Thanks, can I see what are you working on, I could use a break" I say getting up, "Totes, Lola is absolutely going to win the _Little Miss Cow Girl_ pageant" She says happily. It's a little cow costume with a pink bow and cowbell around the neck, "It's so cute Leni!" I say with a smile, "Aw thanks Justin!" "So are you going to Andrea's party this weekend?" I ask. "Um, I don't know, my parents say I could go, but I don't have anyone to go with or an outfit" she says frowning, "Well, do you wanna go with me and Joshua" I said, "Hm, I'll ask Lori but I'll definitely go! Omg thank you" She says hugging me, I blush "No problem, I heard she was having a dj and everything" "No way! She's inviting her ex _D.J?"_ She asks. "I know, she even said she was having a body guard at the entrance, I don't think that's smart, he should be protecting her body not the door!" I say "You are soo right, but whateve's is going to be so fun!" She yells with a smile. _She's so cute when she's happy…_


End file.
